Servants Summon Arc: Divine Bond of Blood
In terms of timeline this takes place on July 7th. Prologue: Family is Family The sun shines into a room which the floor is littered with beer bottles and where a young black-haired prince sleeps. A parrot flies through the door as a young girl walks in to wake the boy up. It doesn't take long to do so as the Parrot squawks in Asahiko's ear making him jump out of bed and face-plant on the bedroom floor in nothing but his underwear. Kaede speaks in a cheerful tone ignoring the fact there are tons of beer bottles on the floor from drinking with his father last night. “Good morning On-ii-Chan! Today's the day!” Asahiko slowly gets up and makes his way to his closet in order to get his clothes for the day. “Yeah yeah, I know.” Asahiko simply states while looking at the command seal on his left hand. Kaede then runs downstairs after their mother tells them breakfast is ready. Asahiko sitting at the table with his younger brother and younger sister doesn't seem too thrilled about the Heaven's Holy Grail War and sighs while looking at his left hand. His father, still in his house robes walks in and sits down at the table. Asahiko gives a weird look at his father being the only one not properly dressed for the day. Asahiko's father is rather eccentric when not in a formal situation or event. Asahiko's father pours some milk into his cereal before Asahiko snaps. “DAD FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT SOME PROPER CLOTHES ON DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!!!???” Everything is silent for a minute before his father gives a confused face. “IT'S THE DAY I SUMMON MY SERVANT FOR THE GRAIL WAR HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET!!!” Asahiko's father, Ichiro Minamoto finally realizes his mistake. “GAHHHH!!! HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!!! HOW COULD I FORGET!!!??? I NEED TO GET READY FAST!!!” As Ichiro runs back to his wardrobe Asahiko replies with an irritated tone. “NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!” His mother, Tomoe simply smiles nervously with a sweat. Asahiko is annoyed because all he wants to do is play his online video games with friends from school but then this situation came up. All of a sudden Ichiro rushes out of the wardrobe room and realizes he forgot pants, Asahiko drinking his orange juice at the time had a massive spit take upon seeing such a sight. Asahiko quckly covered his younger siblings' rather surprised eyes and yells. “GET SOME FUCKING PANTS ON YOU IDIOT!!!” Overall the morning was hectic for the whole family... As usual. On the way to the shrine for the summoning ritual Asahiko and his father have a heart to heart talk. “So what is this holy grail war and why are we involved?” Asahiko making a valid question is answered with a reply. “I don't know my son. Nobody really knows. The grail acts on it's own. You should look on the bright side of things though. If you win any wish can come true. And in this one its a battle royale between teams of two masters and their servants rather than individuals and their servants battling it out. Also keep in mind you don't need to kill another master to win the grail war.” Asahiko has slight relief when hearing that. Asahiko absolutely dislikes killing others if he doesn't need to. As the limo pulls up to the nearby shrine they are greeted by a priest from the Uehara family, his Mother's family. The priest guides them into the chamber where the ritual is already set up. Being briefed on how the summoning works in relation to heroic and divine spirits he decided to ask a question. “Hey, would it be possible to summon a Divine Spirit using a catalyst?” The question surprised many of the Priests and Mikos. One of the priests spoke up, “Theoretically speaking, yes but only if it has a divine origin such as Holy Artifacts, why?” Asahiko grins before taking out his knife. “Because I plan to summon one of my divine ancestors.” With that he slices his hand and drips the blood over the ritual circle before initiating the summoning. A bright flash of light occurs as a Divine spirit is summoned. When the light dimmed down and everyone bowing in shock Asahiko was mesmerized by what he saw. Standing before him was the Goddess, Amaterasu. Her eyes open slowly to reveal their beautiful tone of a shining dark red. Asahiko simply stares at the beautiful girl in front of him. A tenant of the shrine that cleans the floor everyday walks in only to trip over a priest's foot sending the bucket of water he was holding flying through the air and landing on top of the Shinto statue in the room but not before soaking the beautiful Divine Spirit in water. She shrieked and then noticed Asahiko's nose bleeding, leading her to look at her clothes realizing her underwear is visible. She punched Asahiko, sending him flying across the room while yelling at him. “PERVERT!!!” Asahiko lays on the floor almost unconscious only saying one thing before passing out, “I hate my life.” Chapter One: Fateful Meeting